The Clashing Of Dimensions
by PinkCottonCandyCane
Summary: Jada, Maria, and Katy are all friends. Two are obsessed with FMA. One couldn't care less. But when they suddenly find themselves in FMA itself, they must learn to accept the story... And the transformations they have been given. EdxOC, GreelingxOC, and a bit of PridexOc. Rating May Go Up!
1. Freaking Maniac Attacks

Jada Samuels picked up another piece of the buttery popcorn, tossing it into her mouth. A marathon of Fullmetal Alchemist... She knew the characters and what they could do, wasn't that enough? Appearentally not for her younger sister, Maria, and her best friend, Katy. They could watch the show for hours, days even, and act as though they hadn't seen it a million times before.

She honestly did find the plot a little interesting. Just a bit. But she certainly didn't have over twenty posters plastered on the walls of her bedroom. Jada was still convinced it wasn't the best show for her younger sister to be obsessed with, but at least it got her to shut up.

She glanced over at the two, who were watching the screen intently, slightly leaning forward, the light of the TV illuminating their faces with different colors.

Katy had tanned skin and was wearing an over-sized blue jersey and black gym shorts. The flipflops she had worn over to their house were laying by the door. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch, the animated show reflected in her eyes.

Maria wore the same expression. She had mid-back length blond hair that was still damp from her shower. Maria wore a lavender purple t-shirt and fluffy, pink and purple spotted pants. It was always like this on Friday night, when she decided they could have their FMA. Which she decided could also stand for Freaking Maniac Attacks.

They usually only got through around ten episodes before Maria was shipped off to bed, but they acted as though they were watching the final seconds of a weird, teen romance saga. The only thing she thought could be more tiring.

"No, Lan Fan!"

The TV clicked off. That got their attention. Jada held the remote in her hand. "Time for bed," She said with a triumphant smirk. Katy and Maria both let out exaggerated sighs. Pulling herself from the ground, Maria looked over at the other girl. "See ya, Katy." With a yawn, the girl dragged herself across the floor and over to the staircase.

Their mother was late again, as usual. Jada practically ran the house already. "Bye," Katy said, giving her friend a hug. Jada smiled, giving a small yelp when Katy poked her in her arm. "Bye," She repeated yet again. Rolling her eyes, Jada finally answered. "Bye," She said in a mocking tone.

A grin appeared on Katy's face as she slipped on her black sandals. "Damn, it's gonna rain." Jada raised an eyebrow. "It's dark outside, Katy. You can't even see the-" She stopped in mid-sentence when Katy pointed directly up into the sky. Sure enough, the moon loomed over the earth, bold and luminous with it's bright beams of light.

"Bitch, please," Katy said sarcastically as she stepped outside of the house. Jada gave a small laugh, watching as her friend did a small twirl before stumbling down the sidewalk infront of her house. "Bye, Jada," Katy yelled over her shoulder as she turned around properly and started down the sidewalk.

Maria let out another yawn, rubbing her eye. She reached over to turn on her lava lamp. It was better, and cooler if she might add, than a night-light. She wasn't afraid of the dark, but it lit up her Fullmetal Alchemist posters.

She tugged the red blanket on her bed down, crawling under it. It was her favorite blanket. Red with a large, flamel symbol in the center. She snuggled into her soft pillow, gazing drowsily at the posters that hung upon her walls.

Any normal person would have held their nose, but Katy had grown used to the smell. Beer and soured foods. It wasn't uncommon. If anything, it was uncommon for her father not to be buried in a mountain of beer cans by the time she got home. But instead he sat there with a perplexed look cast over his face. He was undoubtedly high.

She trudged across the room and up the rickety staircase. The walls were covered in writting, her father's 'visitors' had wild imaginations that needed to be written. Not that she could complain. Katy had scribbled lyrics and quotes all over hers. It was kind of like a diary, when you opened up your imagination.

Jada turned quietly walked across the room. Carrying the bowl of popcorn, she stepped into the kitchen. She wasn't tired, but it didn't hurt to at least deal with everything downstairs first. She wore a blue top and a pair of black shorts. Wiping her hands on the dish towel, she could hear a few raindrops beginning to fall. Jada silently walked back into the livingroom, reaching to turn off the lamp.

Maria let out yet another yawn. She switched her attention from poster to poster. "Man... I wish I were in," She let out another yawn. "Fullmetal Alchemist..." And she finally drifted into sleep.

Katy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, holding a red sharpee in her hand. She was writing on her wall again. It was a distraction to keep her from dealing with her father. That was the last thing she need. Stifling a laugh, she wrote another in a small space. "If I were in Fullmetal Alchemist, it would still be fucking awesome," She said outloud. She ran her fingertips over the words, she needed to add one more attachement before she attempted to rest.

"Equivalent Exchange," She mumbled. Reaching up to turn off the overhead light, a small smile appeared on her lips in the darkness as she laid down.

Jada gave a triumphant smirk as she reached to turn off the light. Then she could go watch TV in her room. But she jumped back the second thunder shook the house, followed by a quick strike of lightning. The light clicked off before she could even gasp. Great, just her luck. The electricity was out. Feeling her way in the darkness, she made her way to the stairs. Until she heard noises behind her. She looked over her shoulder, finding light that shouldn't have been there.

The TV was on. "I thought I turned that off," She said, frowning. She hopped over the back of the couch and grabbed the remote. She pressed the power button. Only it wasn't working. She tried again and again, but it had no effect. Finally standing to press the power button on the TV itself, she heard a loud whistle-like noise. But she was already pressing the button when the sound found her ears. But the TV didn't go off.

She looked around the dark room. If it weren't for the light of the TV, she would have noticed the white light coming from upstairs sooner. Maria must've left her window open and was letting in the moonlight, along with the rain.

She stomped up the staircase. Maria and her wacky ideas. She turned the knob, and fell into a white void as the door, now miles above her, deconstructed into millions of small rectangular flakes.

Maria stared over at the form with widened eyes. "Best... dream... ever," She said. She was clearly amazed at the scene surrounding her in all directions. It was as though she were in the portal of Truth, everything in anime-style with the exeption of her. "It's not a dream," Truth said, sitting in his regular stance. Anyone else would have expected her to break down bawling her eyes out, but she did the opposite. "Really?! Awesome! Let's do this! We're Ed and Al, oh and Winry! And Mustang! And Riza and Pride and Greed and-"

"I think your freakin' him out," Katy said several feet behind her. "Oh, hiya Katy," Maria called over her shoulder, barely acknowledging the teenager's prescence. Katy slowly turned in a circle, stopping to gaze up at a large, grey gate. "But I've gotta admit, this is fucking awesome..." She muttered as she kept staring up at the gate.

A loud scream filled the vast space. Now they were all staring upwards, even the Truth who sat in a comfortable position. "Is that-" Maria began. "Oh shit," Katy said as a body came into view. It was definately Jada. The blue shirt and black shorts, even the way her scream filled the nearly empty space.

She was falling with her back facing the white floor-like platform they were standing on. Her hands where clawing at the air, probably trying to get a hold on something. Jada's scream ceased when her body hit the floor, making her arch back up before reconnecting with it. A groan escaped her as they all stared. "Ah, wonderful. Now your all here," The Truth said, his tone somewhat joyful.

"So, what're we doing," Maria asked excitedly, turning back to the white figure with the black outline. The Truth's signature wide grin appeared. "You both wanted something, right," He said, his voice turning into it's psycho-creep tone. A smile lit up Maria's face, but Katy's expression held a bit of fear in it. Jada was slowly pulling herself off of the floor, rubbing her side which had broken her fall the second time.

"You'll learn how terrifying things can be here," He said simply, as if it were a common phrase, well for him at least. Maria felt a small tingle at her fingertips. She looked down, letting out a small shriek when she realized her fingers were deconstructing, the parts floating away like streamers turning into anime-like skin before flowing off into the opening gate.

"Woah, woah! Wait a damn minute! Aren't we supposed to give you something first?! Aren't those the rules," Katy screamed as she tried to back away from the gate, but it only made her deconstruct faster. The grin on Truth's face never faltered. "Oh, you have. I'm going to teach you a lesson, you see," Truth explained. "You all had a toll, and you certainly paid it."

Maria was down to her shoulders, Katy's legs entirely missing. "What was it?! Can't we know?! Our limbs? Eyes? What the hell was it?!"

"Oh, I only took a few colors from each of you," He said. She got it. It was the pixel colors. But that didn't make it less traumatizing. "You can't take our bodies! You can't," Jada screamed. She herself had started deconstructing, tears slipping from her eyes.

"Who ever said I'd take your bodies? I just altered you a bit," The Truth said. And that was when they all flowed into the portal, heading into different tunnel-like portals, watching the white void become swallowed up with black before their eyes were finally deconstructed.

Maria's body felt as if it had gone numb. She found it weird that she could see her 'striped' bodies pixels trailing infront of her. That was all she could see though. She couldn't move. She couldn't move her eyes to see where she was. Straight ahead. Which ever way the pixels drifted, she drifted with them even if she didn't want to. But atleast small fractions of her 'skin' were starting to stick back into place. She was following the white spirals that lead to another white void. But atleast she wouldn't be stuck in darkness anymore.

Katy's mind was racing. She was heading straight for a giant eye. The portal out of there. It looked like a white shpere of sorts from the distance, but now it had transformed into the gaint eye. If there was one thing she always knew would happen if someone ever met the Truth, it was that there was always a toll. A price. A little twist that didn't occur until the character least expected it. And now, more than anything, she was hoping she was going to wake up from her dream. It was either a way out, a portal to hell itself, or both. There was always a twist...

Jada could hear a gentle beat behind her. It sounded like a heartbeat to her, but if it were her heart, she would have surely seen it floating in streamers alongside her by now. The pixels that once formed her body let off a neon aqua-blue light as they hit the pupil of a giant eye. That light usually occurs when those brothers use alchemy, she thought to herself, maybe I'm going to get re-built and wake up in my bed.

That was honestly what they were all thinking at the moment. But there was one feeling that was in the back of their minds, and that was curiousity about what was about to come.

"Is that Seregant Brosh?" Ed and Al watched as the man dashed down the sidewalk towards them. "I'm glad I found you," Brosh said, panting as he placed his hands on his knees, leaning over, clearly exhausted. "Yeah... Why don't you tell me what's wrong," Ed suggested.

"You should go back to your hotel, right now. I could escort you if you want," Brosh said, handing Edward a letter. Ed's eyes widened at the words on the paper. "What is it, brother?" Al was trying to read the letter from behind Ed, but it was difficult. "Scar's back..." Ed mumbled. He crushed the paper into a ball in his hand, making Al and Brosh gasp out of shock. "We won't need an escort," Edward said, glaring over at Brosh.

The seregant took the hint and went running down the sidewalk again, probably to retrieve more letters to deliver. "Brother," Alphonse said in his disappointed tone that he always used when Ed did something rude. "He probably ran around Central looking for us. You could have said thank you..."

"Alphonse, I think Scar is the one who killed Winry's parents," Edward replied in a hushed tone, keeping his head down. "He matches the-" A loud crash was heard from around the corner. The two brothers exchanged glances, but didn't waste anytime in running around the corner, Edward transforming his automail into it's blade, prepared for anything, even Scar.

A small body crashed into an awning, gently bouncing into it like a blanket, one of their legs hanging off of the edge. It must have been a child, it was far too small to be an adult. "Did they come off of the roof?!" Alphonse yelled over to Ed, looking up at the tall building. Another body fell, landing in a mound of lettuce.

Edward looked up at Al. "No, they're coming from the-" Edward collapsed as a body used him as a cushon before landing on the pavement a few feet away. "Brother!" Al yelped, helping Edward off of the ground. The alchemist held his head in his hand. "Do we have to help them," Ed asked, glaring at the figures. "Brother!" Al yelped again.


	2. Sky Divers

The room was brightly lit. Katy raised her hand to block out the sunlight peeking through her blinds. But the light seemed strange. It was bright, of course, but it had a strange look to it. If it weren't for her being able to feel the breeze flowing onto her from the fan, she would have sworn she were still in that dream... She flung herself forward.

She wasn't in her bed she was on a couch, not even her couch. It seemed to nice to be her couch, with had stains, and it was way too anime-listic. "OH SHIT!"

Winry's eyes widened as she jumped back. She was trying to take the girl's temperature, not attempting to the girl to go balistic. The second she saw Winry, she screamed and jumped back, taking the couch with her. She let out a squeal when she went soaring through the air for a few moments.

"Oh my god! Are you okay," Winry yelped, rushing over to help the girl. She looked to be around her age. "I don't know are you real?!" The girl shot back, pressing against the wall and kicking her feet as if to push some invisible force away from her. Winry paused for a moment. "Excuse me?" Winry asked, clearly baffled at the girl's words.

Jada turned over. She heard a small voice from across the room. Was Maria seriously trying to spook her? Jada might not have been as sneaky as Maria, but she deserved some credit for being immune to her sister's tricks. "Put down the ice, Maria," She said, opening her eyes and peering at the girl.

But it wasn't Miria. No, it was a large suit of armor and a teenage boy wearing a red coat. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" She looked like a spooked animal. "Hey, calm down! We aren't going to hurt-" Alphonse was cut off by a pillow hitting his head, making him stumble back.

She sprung out of the bed, making a run for the door. It was a straight shot between the two. The suit of armor was stunned by the pillow that had connected with his helmet. Her fingers brushed against the shiny knob, but were pulled away before she could get a hold on it. The boy and wrapped an arm around her waist at the last moment, catching her and wrapping the other arm around her throught. No, he wasn't choking her, but it was clearly a warning that he wasn't afraid to.

"So, you are from another dimension?" Maria nodded eagerly as she sat on the bed. Ling listened intently to her words as Lan Fan listened as if she were being provided with some kind of international secret. "Yup. But anyways, you get the stone but you end up becoming a reincarantio-" A loud crash was heard from the other room.

"Sorry, I'll tell ya more later," Maria called over her shoulder as she hopped off of the bed and waltzed over to the door, opening it without a care in the world.

Winry was kneeling infront of a horrified Katy, trying to calm her. The couch was turned over entirely. The door across the room was opened by Al, who allowed Edward to make his way out of the room first, holding Jada with an expression that seemed somewhat calm, somewhat fierce. And Jada just looked terrified, her arms pinned at her sides.

But Maria didn't seem to notice anything strange. "EEK! ED AND AL!" She started chanting, rushing across the room, jumping over the overturned couch without intrest. Her eyes seemed to grow widener, showing small stars of admirance in her eyes. And that certainly wouldn't have happened if they weren't animated.

"Can you guys believe it?! We're in Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't this awesome?! It's so cool," Maria yelped, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis. Maria had the tendancy to over-exaggerate, but in this case, she was exaggerating in the wrong way. A gasp left Jada when Ed finally let go of her, dropping to the ground on her knees and staring at her hands.

Katy would admit that she was rather freaked out by the whole thing, but Jada looked... She couldn't describe it. Absolutely horrified, terrified, and traumatized at once? She expected her to break down into tears, sobbing about the whole thing. And it would fit the situation perfectly.

But she didn't. "Mirror," Jada muttered under her breath. Maria raised an eyebrow. "Uh-" Jada became rushed, frantic even. "Mirror. Mirror. Mirror now. Mirror," She said, looking up from her shaking hands.

Winry pointed to the door opposite of the room. "It's over there-" She couldn't finish her sentence. The three girls had piled into the room in seconds.

Jada had shoulder-length, spikey black hair. It was no longer parted in the middle, put it had fluffy bangs. "Say, Katy. What kind of hair does she have? They aren't Riza or Winry bangs," Maria asked, reaching up and touching Jada's silky hair. The bangs were soft, stopping slightly above her eye, brushed to the side.

Her eye color was the next thing she noticed. They were once green, but now they were a burgundy-purple color. Her skin had visibly darkened slightly, not tan, not pale white, sort of like a greyish-tan-white. It was kind of odd. But it strangely matched her features perfectly. Her body type had changed as well, her breasts had become noticable larger, she had a figure, her features had become more feminine.

Maria smiled at her reflection. Her blond hair that still fell to her mid-back had noticably darkened slightly, more of a golden blond. Her skin had become a light tan color, which strangely reminded her of Riza... It was going to be weird if she kept comparing them to the characters. Her eyes were now a bright blue as opposed to it's previous dark blue shade. "I'm Amestrian," She exclaimed joyfully.

Katy's once dark brown hair was now auburn, although it still had it's parted bangs. Her skin had become noticably darker. Her features had also filled out more, much like Jada's. Her eyes were a dark hazel color. But there was one thing she did notice. "Oh my fucking god, I'm an Ishvalan."

"Language," Maria said with a sassy tone to her voice. "I guess your like Miles." She said. "What are you talking about?" The trio jumped at the sound of voices that suddenly appeared behind them. Maria grinned. "Oh, we're talking about Miles. He's is a soldier who is-"

Jada clamped a hand over her mouth. "Is this lettuce?" Katy asked herself from behind them as she pulled a green leaf from her hair.

"Yeah," Ed answered. "You guys fell out of the sky. In the middle of the night. Wearing the strangest clothes I've ever seen."

They finally noticed their clothing. Jada was still wearing her tank-top and shorts, the only thing odd being her barefeet. Katy wore her blue jersey, which was extremely odd considering it was made of such thin cloth that was built like mesh and it had numbers printed onto it with a rubbery-like substance. And Maria wore fluffy polka-dotted pants. Yep, nothing was odd about the girls who fell from the sky...


	3. Explanations and Arrangements

They sat on the couch, which had been turned back over by Ling, as the characters loomed over them with suspicious and curious looks plastered onto their faces. Jada shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the right end of the couch, Katy messing with her hair at the opposite end, and Maria waiting eagerly in the middle.

"For starters, what are your names," Winry asked curiously, trying to get the ball rolling. "I'm Maria," Maria said with a smile. "Katy Gardener," Katy said simply, not taking her eyes away from her hair that was being twirled by her finger. Jada gulped when she realized it was her turn. "I'm Jada Samuels, Maria's older sister."

Winry smiled. "Nice to meet you I'm Winry."

Edward tried to keep this serious look on his face, which looked hilarious, as he asked a question. "Why did you guys fall from the sky?" It was honestly a bit odd, but at the same time it was expected. Before the two teenagers could stop her, Maria had hopped up from the couch.

"Well-we're-from-a-different-dimension-where-you-g uys-are-cartoon-characters-and-don't really-exist-but-you-do-because-you're-here-right- now. We-were-watching-you-on-TV-and-then-we-went-to-sle ep-and-we-met-the-Truth-who-was-creepier-than-in-t he-show-and-we-got-deconstructed-and-then-we-ended -up-here-and-now-we're-in-your-apartment-and-talki ng-to-you-guys-which-is-really-cool-and-now-we've- met-Ed-and-Al-and-Ling-and-Winry-and-Lan Fan-and-Truth-and-when-are-we-going-to-meet-Mustan g-and-have-you-met-the-Homonculi-yet-and-what-abou t-Mei-and-Xaio-Mei-and-Yoki-and-Scar-and-Armstrong ?"

She'd said it in seconds. But they heard it all. Down to the last word. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. "Uh, do we have a chance to defend ourselves," Katy asked. "Cause if we do, I would like to point out that this is not my fault." Jada sweated dropped, staring at her little trio with wide eyes before she attempted to give it a try.

"So... You three... Are from a different... dimension," Ed asked slowly, as if he were trying to say it correctly. Jada nodded, tilting her head to the side.

"But I'm around 65% sure that this is a dream," She said. It was weird for someone to say that, but judging by how they were acting, especially the little girl, it didn't seem so far-fetched.

"So... Out of the sky," Katy said with a laugh, tilting her head back with her arm resting on the back of the couch. They all burst into laugher, with the exeption of Ed and the ever silent Lan Fan. "I can't believe I fell into lettuce!"

"Speak for yourself, Ed isn't exactly a pillow," Jada commented, sending the group into another round of laughter and making Edward turn beet red.

When the laughter faided, Jada asked the question that was on the trio's mind. "But, are you guys going to help us?" The expressions in the room turned serious. Everyone was looking at Ed expectantly, as if he were the ring leader of a circus. "I don't-"

Maria jumped up yet again from her seat on the couch. "We won't distract you! Not a lot at least... But we could be a big help, too! We know about the future here, remember," She said, knocking on her head with her small, dainty fist. Edward let out a sigh. There was no way out of this, was there?

"Okay," He finally said, a large frown appearing on his face. Everyone was in mid-celebration when Ed continued. "But only if you promise not to turn against us." The three girls nodded their heads happily. "You'll learn to like us after a while!" Maria assured, wrapping her arms around Jada and Katy's shoudlers to pull them into a hug of sorts.

"Wait a minute," Winry said over them, holding out her hands. "They need new clothes if they're going to stay here." She pointed at the trio. Winry wasn't wrong, they all wore strange clothes that didn't even exist in Amestris.

"I can't believe your making me go with you against my will," Edward said. Katy smirked. "Not against your will, it's just that you have the money and we're gonna tackle you if you try to run off."

"That's really assuring, Katy," Ed mumbled, crossing his arms. They were forcing him to take them shopping! Shopping! And instead of taking them for him, Winry laughed and said that he needed the experience! And Alphonse sent Ling, Ling of all people, with him to 'help.' Hell, Ling would be the first person to scamper off and spend half of the money at the food court alone.

"Lighten up, Ed. You'll get to know us better," Maria said joyfully. Yes, the perfect way to bond was to help teenage girls shop for bras and help a little girl shop for... How would he know?! They'd only gotten there yesterday evening, and even then it was too much to handle... But that didn't matter since he spent the rest of the day in the mall, watching them pose, and watching them get their ears peirced like Winry's. Exept for Maria, who wasn't interested. But Maria and Ling spotted the food court, and a whole new adventure began.

Maria came out of her room wearing a baggy, purple t-shirt, faided greyish-white pants that cut off below her knee, and black flats. Winry had pulled her hair back in a ponytail, leaving the girl's bangs untouched. Winry had agreed to share a room with Maria, considering the young girl knew everything about them, and was interested in automail.

Thankfully, no one connected Katy with Ishvalan appearance yesterday, but she had auburn hair and fiery hazel eyes rather than red ones. But it wasn't hard to see the resemblance. Ishvalan women hid their faces and wore warm clothing even though they lived in the desert for religious purposes. But you could see the tint of red her hazel eyes had, and her skin was dark like an Ishvalan's. She was supposed to be sharing a room with Jada, but instead she laid on her back with one leg and arm hanging off of the couch, sound asleep.

"It's the middle of the damn day, they need to get up," Ed commented from where he was standing. He took a step forward. "Hold on, you might want to wake up Jada first," Maria warned, not caring to lower her voice. It wasn't like it would wake Katy.

Edward rolled his eyes. "What's going to happen? Is she going to give me the silent treatment?" He joked. Maria leaned back into Alphonse.

Edward hadn't even finished laying his hand down on her shoulder to shake her awake. Katy sprung up, her fist connecting with Ed's cheek and sending him flying across the room and into Alphonse, who let out a shriek.

Maria had side-stepped infront of Winry at the last moment. Winry and the girl stared at the mound made of the Elric Brothers. "And that, my friends," Maria crossed her arms with a smirk. "Is called reflexes." Winry and Maria burst out laughing. Ed let out a groan of pain as Al slid out from under him. "What the hell," Edward mumbled, staring over at the couch.

Katy was still sitting up, her arm out and her hand in a fist. She was blinking wildly, as if she were trying to wake herself and realize what had happened at once. But Ed only let out a sigh before dropping his head back onto the floor with a thud.

Jada was sitting on her bed, her legs hanging over the side. She was staring out of her window. Cartoon. She hadn't woken up like she had hoped. A cartoon. No, she had to remind herself, not cartoon, anime. It was different. It had a plot. It had blood and gore. It had fear.

The building across the street was lit up with bright sunlight as well. Not even the buildings looked the same. Cars, phones, even music was different. Car's didn't have air conditioning. The idea of portable telephones probably hadn't even come to mind yet. Music was performed live, no recordings. Computers weren't even invented yet.

She felt lost. Everyone else seemed to know what to and what not to do here. But she didn't.

She walked over, unlocking the window. If this was Fullmetal Alchemist, it had a plot. And that plot included at least a million things people in their dimension wouldn't do. A wicked grin appeared on her face as she leaned out of the window, reaching over to grab the storm drain.

"In my defense, I was asleep," Katy said, raising in her hands for emphasis as Edward slowly opened the door to Jada's room. He glared at Katy. "That didn't mean for you to-" The room was empty.


	4. Altered

**I'm proud of this chapter! :P I'm gettin down to buisness! Lol, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

"Ling! You idiot prince! You were supposed to be watching her!" Ed's shouts could be heard as he tossed pillows across the room, not caring were they landed. Alphonse was searching the livingroom with Winry. It wasn't like Jada would just waltz off down the street. Katy or Maria would, but not Jada!

There were only so many places Jada knew about here, and it wasn't like she actually knew where they were, only what they looked like. She could get lost, or kidnapped, or... Anything could happen! Katy picked up a basket. "Maria, what the hell are you doing?! It's your sister we're looking for!" She threw the basket across the room, making it hit the wall with a crunching noise. Now they were just throwing random things, as if Jada could have been hiding in a flower vase...

"What're you talking about? She's right there," Maria replied, pointing out of the window that was ajar. Everyone was suddenly crowded around the window, squishing the small child. Sure enough, Jada was down on the sidewalk below, playing jump-rope with some of the neighborhood children, teaching them a rhyme.

"Jada!" She looked up when Katy called her name from above. She simply smiled before turning her attention back to the children. "You suicidal bitch!" Katy glared daggers down at her friend. "Hey," Winry said, noticing someones disappearance. "Where's Ed?"

They were practically leaning out of the window when they heard Ed cry out for help. The children that had been playing with Jada were now running and weaving around Edward, tangling him with the rope. "Hey! Cut that out!" The blond yelled. Jada smiled. "They're actually shorter than you," She said, sounding astonished. Edward opened his mouth to scream at her, but he tumbled to the side instead, surrounded by a symphony of giggling children.

Laughing, Katy smacked her hand on the windowsill. It wasn't strange for someone to hit something when they were having a laughing fit. But it was strange for someone to transmute when they did it.

Katy wore a black v-necked shirt, a pair of black jeans, and black steel-toed boots. She had left her hair down, but tucked some of her parted bangs behind her ear, making one of the ears visible. Her earrings were much like Winry's, but she wore triangular earrings. She listened to Ed's lecture about Alchemy. She would rather learn it from Alphonse, but Al would probably take it too easy on her. Either way, classes were way too early in the morning for Katy.

Today was the day they got involved with the Homunculi. The episode Katy and Maria had been watching before they'd fallen into this hell hole. They were under no circumstances supposed to tell Winry. She'd definately use Edward for target practice if she found out. Or worse, she would break down crying.

Maria stumbled out of her room. Her face was a ghostly white, her expression filled with horror, but at the same time, excitement danced in her blue eyes. "Uh, Maria," Edward asked, taking a step towards the girl. A smile appeared on the child's face.

Two things popped up on her head. No, two ears. Cat ears. Blond, pointy, cat ears. "I'm a chimera! Isn't that awesome?! Yay! This is so cool!" Everyone in the room was dead silent, staring at the tail that swayed behind her and the two ears that rested upon the girl's head. Katy's eye twitched,"WHAT THE F-"

Damn, she'd fallen asleep. Jada rubbed one of her eyes with the back of her hand, looking around the room. Jada's outfit consisted of a navy blue spaggehti-strap with a grey and black plaid, open dress-shirt and blue jean shorts. She wore black combat boots, and each of her ears held a silver cuff stud and a silver earring. Jada was rather shapely, there was no doubt about that, and the shirt didn't do a great job of hiding that.

Her right arm was sore, sending tremors through her body. She slowly walked out of the room, holding her shoulder. It hurt to even move. Other than her, the hotel room was empty. Not even Winry was there. She picked up a white peice of paper from the table.

Went to store- Winry

Why would Winry need to go to the store today? She was heading back to Rush Valley that afternoon... She was too late. They'd left her, thinking it would have been safer for her to stay there.

God, Jada had to do something. She couldn't sit and wait. Katy was out there fighting that Scar guy and Maria was helping Ling and Lan Fan. "Oh my god," She said. Maria. She'd actually let Maria go out there. She remembered parts of this episode. The Fuhrer and Gluttony, the Xingese girl that helps Scar escape, the little Panda... Winry and Lan Fan! Winry's parents and Lan Fan's arm! They'd already backed up the story for days. What would happen if they morphed the story more?! Hell, that arm could easily be a life instead. And she wasn't going to let that be Maria.

Jada felt horrible. Her head spun when she stood up. But she wasn't naesus, she was sore. All over. It quaked through her arm and traveled out through her body. She stumbled over the window. In her condition, climbing down the water drain seemed like a suicide attempt. The pavement of the road spun in her eyes.

But there was one thing she was sure she didn't hallucinate, and that was the Fuhrer's car. She reconized things. That was all. But that recognition was going to end up getting her killed. And that theory was about to be tested, when she swung her body out of the window once again.

Scar lunged towards them. She knew how this fight went. Katy's arm came up to block Scar's arm, which was buzzing with destructive alchemy, and her knee rammed into his chest. It honestly did feel bad to hit him, he was always one of her favorite characters. But that was then and this was now.

She was positive she'd lost it. In this world, it would be considered pyshcotic and intellegent. She was supposed to meet up with Mustang, she'd pushed that aside. She was insane.

Jada couldn't believe she was actually sprinting after the Fuhrer's car. And she was easily keeping up with it. And she was leaning low to were she couldn't be seen in the review mirror. She glanced up. The Fuhrer's head was facing forward, probably listening to the radio like he had in the show.

Was she suicidal? She wasn't sure. Her only thought was that she hoped the cars here didn't creak or dent inwards. Because she was standing on the roof of the car in seconds. Jada had always been light when it came to weight, and it was actually helpful when it came to chasing the president's car, climbing on the president's car, and praying a sword didn't come up from the president's car...

She remembered they were going to stop infront of an alley, and Gluttony would be there. She would have to jump off eventually, and hide. Where? She didn't know yet. She'd be damned before she let these freaks kill Maria. That was one thing she and Ed had in common: no matter how close they were to the breaking point, it was never going to shatter as long as they had their families. And Maria was her family.

The car was slowing down.

Muttering a string of profanity, she jumped backwards, landing on her feet once she hit the pavement, before stumbling back and landing on her elbows. A wave of pain coursed through her when her arm hit the pavement. No, pain wasn't her main objective.

The door opened. Wrath stepped out, in his usually formal way. She slowly slipped into the alley way to see Gluttony come out of a small opening, his mouth drooling. Jada jumped to the side, staying down. She was crouching down, cradling her arm. She had to quit doing flips like that. Her arm wasn't benifiting out of it.

Gluttony turned suddenly, the blank and curious expression he usually wore plastered on his face. Her breathing hitched. He was looking straight at the trashcan she was hiding behind. Crap, she thought to herself. "Come, Gluttony," Wrath said in a demanding, yet emotionless voice. Gluttony turned back around without another glance.

"You can feel that too, right," Ling asked, looking from Lan Fan to Maria. "Yes," Lan Fan answered, looking in the same direction.

Maria's ears perked up. She could hear a loud noise coming from the distance. It was loud, bouncing from roof to roof and coming closer by the second. She knew what it was. It was Gluttony. Maria felt a tingle of fear.

Hold on, fear? Why was she feeling fear? She was a chimera for god's sake! She shouldn't have been feeling fear!

Her eyes widened. Chimeras were beings that were alchemically blended with an animal. Xaio-Mei. That was what came to mind. And the scene was going to happen tomorrow. That much she knew. When they were in the tunnels, that panda was terrified. Not because of the chimera in the tunnel, because father was at the end of it. Animals were weary of Homonculus. They could sense their inhuman prescence, kind of like Ling and Lan Fan. But there was a difference. They didn't shake with fear when they sensed a Homonculus.

Edward weaved under her arm and pushed her to the side. Scar's hand was once again buzzing with alchemy. A rock scraped Ed's skull, making blood gush down the side of his face. Not that Ed even noticed. He was busy staring at Scar's hand. Ed's hand connected with Scar's, making a large flash of aqua blue light. Katy could practically see awesomeness floating in the air.

Katy watched as Edward blocked out Scar's alchemy, enough force to tear the sleves of the arm's they'd used. Ed had intended to do that. If the girl's wouldn't tell him about the tattoo, he would find out for himself. And sure enough, there was the tattoo. Scar took off his shades. But to Ed and Al, he was no longer Scar. He was an Ishvalan who had murdered Winry's parents without a reason.

She grabbed hold of another metal bar. Once again, she was baffled by her actions. She knew Wrath would be there with Gluttony any minute. She needed to get down there. Jada had taken a turn and ran to what she guessed could be considered a short cut. But she had to climb. Lan Fan had been standing on this when she got attacked by Wrath. If she could get to the top, she could run down there and aviod the labriynth of alleys.

Lan Fan's foot connected with Gluttony's face, knocking the giant blob through the roof bellow. "Hi, how's it going? That's one unusual body you've got there! Just how many people are inside you," Ling asked, his sword resting on his shoulder.

Maria tried her best to hide her trembling. She sat cross-legged on the edge of the buildings, her arms out behind her to prop herself up. "Hi Gluttony!" The Homonculus stared at her for a moment. She couldn't tell if he was trying to see if he knew her, or if he was wondering how she would taste.

Jada ran down the wooden blocks. She could see Lan Fan right ahead. She'd be there in seconds. They probably hadn't noticed her prescence because, well who would notice anyone else if Wrath and Gluttony were before them?

"So, your able to detect his prescence, can you?" The Fuhrer casually walked towards them. He unsheathed his swords. Maria stared on in horror and admirance at once. She was terrified, but at the same time, she felt amazed that the scene was happening right before her. She should warn them, she should. But what would happen if she changed the story again?

"Well, that's quite the neusance," He continued. Maria was holding herself, incapable of even moving. "Let's take care of it, shall we?" Maria sprung up from her seat, her arms at her sides. "Ultimate eye," She shouted. "The ultimate eye!"

The scream worked it's way up her spine. "Lan Fan!" Jada saw it happen slowly, even though it happened in a split second. Wrath's sword connected with Lan Fan just as Jada knocked the girl out of the way. Wrath and Jada went flying off the edge of the pillars. Sparks flew as she took one of the swords from the suprised Homonculus, stabbing it into the metal ladder. They skid down for a few more moments before it stuck, letting out a loud creek.

A cry left her lips as they dangled from high above, her arm being the only thing holding the handle of the sword. She attempted to reach for one of the metal bars she had climbed up before. "Damn it," She mumbled.

"Jada!" Maria screamed. Ling was more than capable of fighting Gluttony with an injured Lan Fan. But Jada was stuck inbetween a rock and a hard place, and that hard place was Wrath. That was even worse.

Wrath had reached up and grabbed the handle of the sword that was lodged into the metal. He was inches away from Jada. The bars, she thought, the metal bars she could climb up with. She glanced over to the metal ladder a few feet away. She could reach it. An ear-piercing scream left Jada when Wrath's sword plunged into her side.


End file.
